Good girl gone bad
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: When two girls are neglected by their lovers what will happen? They find their bad side of course. They leave for three years to try and clear their heads. So what happens after they return, and wait there not alone! Not to mention a surprise! Sasusake
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When two girls are neglected by two boys that claim to love them what will they do? They find their bad side of course. They leave for three years to try and clear their heads. So what happens after they return, and wait there not alone?! Not to mention the 2 arrogant and dense hotties that they have to live with? Parings Sasu/saku Naru/hina

SakuraPOV 

I walked to my room and put my pajamas on. I let out a long sigh, when would my Sasuke come home? I didn't love him any more but I still cared for him, his is my teammate still. I was about to climb into bed but I heard a knock so I quickly went downstairs and opened the door. I gasped when I saw who was there

" S-Sasuke?" I asked all I got was a Hn and a guy barging into my house. He flopped on the couch and didn't say a word till I reached the stairs.

"Sakura, put it on now." He said throwing a box to me. I opened it and realized what he was trying to say. It was a rare pink diamond flower petal ring with diamonds along the band, a cherry blossom.

" Wait but why? Does this mean your staying and why me? I asked innocently. He let out a sigh knowing he had to actually talk.

" Second goal, yes, and no one else is available." He said.

"_Wow he made a whole sentence!" I thought._ I had got my hopes up just to watch them fall. I felt his eyes boring into my back. I sighed.

"Fine I'll do it Sasuke for you. Only you." I said. I started to walk upstairs then I heard his voice again.

" What no kun?" I could practically hear his smirk. I just rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs and he called out to me again.

"Come here now." I went back down the stairs. And sat by the couch.

"What do you want?" He just motioned for me to come closer. I leaned in putting my ear close his mouth. I could fell his hot breath on my ear and when he spoke to me he used a husky voice.

" You know since you are officially my fiancé we should start trying to fulfill my second goal in life. Once a month kay, why don't we start now trying now." He said. My cheeks were as red as a tomato. I felt him nibbling on my earlobe. It felt so good, but I knew he wasn't doing it out of love it was his own personal reasons maybe even out of lust. He picked me up bridal style and took me to my room we started making out like crazy but as soon as he started to get in position I stopped him.

" Sasuke-kun as much as I want this we can't you have to see the hokage tomorrow and I'm just not ready okay?" I said.

"Hn." He wrapped his arms around me when I was going to get dressed again and pulled me close to his body. He rolled me over so that I was staring into his eyes and kissed me on my lips short and sweet. I gave him a small smile and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up in the morning finding a pillow where Sasuke was laying last night with a note on top of it saying

Sakura,

Went to hokage be back when you wake up have breakfasts ready.

And he sighed it and that was it I was it.

"Sheesh what a liar he needs to check his logic." I thought 

I yawned and made my way downstairs. I was still half asleep though, only till' I was half way down making breakfast was I fully awake. And that's when I felt arms circle my waist. I spilled to myself

" How did you pull that one off?" I asked him. He started nuzzling my neck as If trying to skip the question.

"Sasuke." I whined.

" I waited till you were fully awake the hokage saw me at 4 o'clock in the morning, got home at five slept in the bed till 6:45 and then followed your every move till you woke up." He said

" Whoa, a whole muther fukin sentence from the oh so every stoic Uchiha." I smiled. Every thing was fine for about a year. Then that's it all started on our anniversary, I saw him making out with Karin. She was just visiting for a mission and they decided to catch up I guess. I was pissed beyond imagination, and then I saw Sai, he was still single so it's okay I guess. I walked over to him.

"Hey Sai wuz up" I asked innocently.

"Not much." He replied.

"Oh well um, you want to do something like right now." I asked. He smirked at me

"Ugly are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. Yes. Now come on." I grabbed his hand and took him to ichiruka's. We sat down and ordered.

" Why here ugly?"

"TO eat duh! I haven't had ramen in months!"

"Oh." We ate, talked in the park but I'm not sure if he knew I was flirting with him. Apparently he did cuz he leaned in for a kiss. I quickly obliged and leaned in also. It was sweet and innocent. I felt him asking for entrance, and I gave in. After that we got into a heated make-out session unaware of the pairs of onyx & crimson eyes staring us down. I felt something tugging at my arm. When I broke the kiss I looked up only to find a pissed of Sasuke and a very scarred Karin behind him. I winced I knew this would not turn out good.

" Uh, wuz up?" I asked scarred out of my mind. He just growled and yanked me off the park bench and dragged me home. Karin followed in timidly while Sasuke said to wait in his for him up in his room. He slapped me strait across my face. My lip started bleeding and I wiped it off with my arm.

" What the hell was that for? HUH?" I said my voice raising. He would have to be stupider then Naruto to see that I was pissed off.

" FOR CHEATING ON ME YOU LITTLE BITCH" he yelled.

" WHAT I CATCH YOU MAKING OUT WITH KARIN SO YOU SAYING I DON'T HAVE THE SAME RIGHTS IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING." I screamed. He sighed and took a deep breath.

" It's different Sakura. You don't know what happened." He said in a calm tone.

" I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT FRIKEN HAPPENED! SO DON'T TRY AND TELL ME I DON'T. OKAY!"

He pinned me against the wall chocking me.

" Stop acting like you know everything in this world Sakura because for your information you don't alright so stay out of my business."

" STAY OUT OF YOUR BUISNESS STAY OUT OF YOUR FRIGGEN BUISNESS SASUKE! HOW CAN I YOU'RE MY MUTHER FUKING FIANCE. WERE NOT SUPOSE TO KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER." I coughed his hand on my neck got tighter.

" Looks like you need to learn your place Haruno. From now on you do not leave the house. I will not let you talk to anybody unless you have permission got it." He said. I had this defiant look in my eyes. He gripped my neck tighter. I coughed some more and nodded yes. He let me fall to the ground and went upstairs. I just went to my room downstairs and cried my self to sleep.

HinataPOV

Naruto has been hanging around Sasuke a lot more than usual. Like going out at nine every single night except for Sunday. When he caught Kiba forcing himself on me. He was really pissed off but not at Kiba, at me. He claimed it was my fault and took in Sasuke's method so now I could only talk to Sakura. We had become best friends, but I was second next to Ino of course. I would always go over there at night. Like tonight for instance.

" Hey Saku-chan. I found a bunch of digits in Naruto's jacket and chicks are callin the house non-stop. It's getting frustrating." I said. I had stopped calling Naruto Naruto-kun a long time ago. I had also become a bolder girl no longer stuttering.

" I know same thing here. I can't take it no more it's out of control." She watching our kids run around. Yes we had two-year-old children; both of us had twins actually. My kids' names where Hikari and Kenji. Sakura's kids' names were Yukihiro, Yuki for short and Seto. Their fathers, Naruto and Sasuke didn't know though, actually only us 2 knew.

" I think we should leave I am so fed up with this." I said. She nodded in agreement. Then with that we went to get packed and decided to meet at Ino's house to find well to get in touch with our bad side. I packed clothes for me and my kids and some food and money lots of money then I left hiding the kids. I went to see Ino. Sakura was already there. I walked in Sakura was almost done. She got a Rihanna cut with black hair and a pink streak on the longest section. She looked great. Then it was my turn. I also got a Rihanna cut to but my hair was light brown with blonde highlights. We smiled at each other and hastily said good-bye to Ino then we went to the Hokage hiding the kids.

" Tsunade-shishou we want to leave to have a break train. We promise to be back before the 7-year mark. Please we can't take this anymore." We both said alternating.

" Fine be back before Seven years on this very day or you will be classified as a missing-nin. Okay? Also girls please be careful." Tsunade said. We nodded mutely

" Naruto and Sasuke will come looking for us in a couple of weeks do give them this." I said pushing a piece a paper to her it was titled Good Girl Gone Bad and at the bottom it said woops to late.

" It's a song we wrote together for them okay be sure to give it to them." I said.

" Are you girls sure you want to go down that path."

" Yes." We said together. She just nodded.

" We already told them it was over. I left my ring on the kitchen table next to a note." Sakura said.

" And I left my locket he gave me on the door with a note as well." I said

" So we need to hurry before they come home from clubbing." We said together. She nodded again.

"Goodbye Sakura, Hinata." She said. We nodded then left.

SasukePOV

I got home from doing my usual round with a girl from the club and got home expecting to see Sakura asleep on the couch but she wasn't there.

" _She probably went on another mission when I told her not to. That little bitch, I'm going to see the Hokage tomorrow."_ I thought. I went to sleep and in the morning when I went to see the hokage Naruto was there.

" So you're here Uchiha, both of you take a look at this." Tsunade said pushing a piece of paper towards us we read it, it was called 'Good Girl Gone bad', it was a song.

_**So low**_

_**Ask us where you at we don't **_

_**Don't care just know we were at home cuz you left us there**_

_**We got your voice it's at home**_

_**Left us all alone **_

_**Now she in da club wit a freaky dress**_

_**Trying hard to keep that dress**_

_**Try to get enough drinks in here system**_

_**take her to the telle and make her a victim**_

_**easy for a good girl to go bad**_

_**and once we gone best believe we gone forever**_

_**don't be the reason don't be the reason you better learn how to treat us right**_

_**cuz once a good girl goes bad we gone forever**_

_**he staying with a flock at the new year**_

_**got a girl at home but he don't care**_

_**won't care just keep me at home won't let me go no where**_

_**just because I'm at home I won't be getting it on**_

_**now I'm finding numbers in a jacket pockets **_

_**chicks calling the house not stopping**_

_**it's getting out of control finally I can't take no more**_

_**left a letter on the stairs saying this is the end I packed my bags and left with my best friend oh**_

_**easy for a good girl to go bad**_

_**and once we gone best believe we gone forever**_

_**don't be the reason don't be the reason you better learn how to treat us right**_

_**cuz once a good girl goes bad we gone forever**_

_**So low**_

_**Ask us where you at we don't **_

_**Don't care just know we were at home cuz you left us there**_

_**We got your voice it's at home**_

_**Left us all alone **_

_**easy for a good girl to go bad**_

_**And once we gone best believe we gone forever**_

_**Don't be the reason don't be the reason you better learn how to treat us right**_

_**Cuz once a good girl goes bad we gone forever**_

whoops to late. And then it ended. I muttered a long stream of curses under my breath

" They said that they would be back before the seven year mark." Tsunade said

SakuraPOV (3 years later. They are nineteen now)

Today was the day we go back to Konoha I pinned a note to the gates where the jounin guards were. It slipped right passed them without them even knowing. We checked in about an hour it still was there though so Hinata used some kunai and made sure they were looking we laughed they looked so shocked, but delivered it to the Hokage nevertheless. We smirked and put our hood up and grabbed the kids.

NarutoPOV

A guard popped into the office and left a message on the desk. It was from Hinata and Sakura this is what it said

_Dear Tsunade-shishou,_

_I we posted this about 2 hours ago but your guards probably didn't notice it so we are coming in five minutes kays! Round up who ever yo want we don't cur see you in what is now 10 minutes. _It was sighed by a connected s and h. Tsunade rounded Ino, Shikamaru, me, Sasuke, Tenten and Neji. We all walked to the front gates and waited, then we saw two figures with four little kids approaching. The figures bodies were hot but the face would decide it all. Unfortunately they kept their faces covered with a hood. They had nice wardrobe. They were both wearing a miniskirt with leggings, heels, a short sleeve shirt, and a mid arm thingies. (**A/N not fish** nets but the things with a thumb whole open air no finger wholes and they go up to your elbows). The little girls tackled ino and Tenten while their assumed brothers just watched smirking.

" Auntie Tenten! Auntie Ino!" The girls shouted. Ino and Tenten laughed.

" Hi Yukihiro, Hikari." They said together. Then one of the shrouded figures spoke.

" What! going to say hi to our kids but not us were so hurt." She said putting her hand to her heart for dramatic effect.

"OMG, stop Hina-chan and take off those retarded hoods and lets see our project outcome!"

"Jeeez Ino-chan you make us sound like lab rats!" the other one said. But they took off their hoods any way. I let a small gasp out and I can tell Sasuke was purely shocked also. Because before us stood 2 extremely hot girls that were suppose to be Sakura and Hinata. Tenten took it by our gawking we couldn't really tell who was who.

he laughed.

" It's totally chick huh!" I said. She winked.

" Well we gotta go to our mansion now and drop off the kids then go to Tsunade's office. Bye" she said and they disappeared. Tsunade motioned for us to come over. We followed her to her office and waited.

SO you like it ??????? Please R&R !!!!! I love you all!

-Anari H.


	2. MOVING IN

Summary: When two girls are neglected by two boys that claim to love them what will they do

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto!

Summary: When two girls are neglected by two boys that claim to love them what will they do? They find their bad side of course. They leave for three years to try and clear their heads. So what happens after they return, and wait there not alone?! Not to mention the 2 arrogant and dense hotties that they have to live with? Parings Sasu/saku Naru/hina

SakuraPOV

We decided to bring the kids actually; we didn't trust them in a house full of glass. We walked calmly into the hokage's office with the girls arguing with their brothers. I look around the room; it hadn't changed at all, still a mess. I did see something I didn't expect though Uzamaki and Uchiha were there.

" Oh are we interrupting anything?" I said.

" No actually, since someone put me in a bad mood, you two are on probation for 3 months. Also you can't be alone except using a bathroom with no window. So the people who will be living with you will be Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. You can go places with any of Konoha twelve okay." Tsunade said. That's when she noticed our bickering children.

" Come on Aniki you are so mean why won't you give me any candy. I'll tell mom if you don't you bastard." Yuki screamed.

" Yukihiro Haruno if you cuss one more time you are going to be in so much trouble. You are only five for god's sake. Seto give your sister some candy stop tormenting her be the bigger person, you are the oldest." I hissed.

" Mom he is only older than me by ten frig um I mean ten stupid minutes." Yuki whined. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

" That still means I'm older baka." Seto said. Usually the kids were shy but when they started fighting they didn't care what happened as long as they got what they got what they wanted.

" Seto do not call your sister an idiot. Why the hell do you both have to be so much like your fukin' father?! Calm done can't you see your mom is trying to talk now you two say hello now!" I said. They both stared at the ground. I sighed and sank into a chair. Unfortunately the other kids were still fighting.

"Hina-chan, control you children please." I said. She nodded. Once again they were fighting over candy. They activated byakugan(sp) they got into a fighting stance and decided to call for help.

" Yuki/Seto come help me!" both of them said at the same time. Yuki and Seto rushed over to them and got into a fighting stance also. That's when Hinata decided to step in. She stood in the middle of the four, and boy was she pissed.

" Seto Kenji go sit on those chairs over by me and girls go over to Sakura now or your all asking for it. They quickly nodded terrified and rushed to their designated spots. She quickly regained composure and snatched the candy from Kenji to give it to the girls while she gave the nearly empty box to the boys.

" Now all of you say hello to every one politely. I don't want any hey's, hns wuz ups, or anything like that you either say hello or hi." We said alternating.

" Hi." The kids said together.

" Well hello children want some chocolate way better than sour skittles." Tsunade said. The boys shrugged and got up and walked to Tsunade, while on the other hand the girls jumped up and nearly attacked her. They all ate it hastily.

" Uh-oh sugar rush time." Hinata and I said together.

" Alright now the boys will go to you to your house. I already had their stuff moved in. The house is child proofed and finally GET OUT!!" Tsunade screamed. We nodded and went out. All the way to the house the kids were jumping up and down and screaming relentlessly. Hinata and I exchanged worry glances knowing we couldn't stop them. When we got there the kids ran to their rooms.

" Hold up." I yelled. " Brothers and sisters share a room. So if your related your stuck in the same room" they sighed and found a door that said. Yuki and Seto's room enter if you dare. I walked over to my room and let myself fall on the bed, not noticing that Sasuke was leaning in the doorway.

" How old are they." He said.

" 5 why they are gonna be six in December." I said tiredly rubbing my temples. He was doing mental calculations.

"So you had them when you had them when you were about to turn fourteen." He said. I just nodded.

" You care why?" I asked him annoyed with his bomb of questions.

" I don't really but that means you had them when we were together. The thing is I never saw them." He said.

" I didn't want you to know about them." I said. He smirked at me

" So even though we did have children, your saying that you didn't want me to know cuz you wanted to still get it? You know I wouldn't have really minded we could have kept going instead of keeping my children a secret."

" Ewwwwww, you pervert no those children do not belong to you even though they are an Uchiha." I said. He growled.

"_**Girl you know that was the biggest lie of your life." Inner Sakura said.**_

" _I know I just don't want him to think that he's the father. I don't love him any more." I thought_

"_**Are you sure that's true?"**_

"_Positive." _

I snapped out of my little conversation when I felt someone lay down next to me. Of course it was Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around my waist and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

" Sasuke what are you doing." I said.

" Trying to go to sleep now that my fiancé actually here." He said.

" Um, didn't you get it that were over?" I said.

" Wha?" he said. He let go of me and I grabbed his hand leading him to the front door.

" Hina-chan, watch my kids I'll be back in a little." I yelled.

" Mkays." I head her say. I led Sasuke to his house at the Uchiha compound and walked into the kitchen. It was filthy the only thing that wasn't dust was the fridge. It was empty except for drinks and tomatoes I sighed.

" Sasuke don't you ever use your kitchen." I asked.

"I go out to eat. I can't cook."

" Well I knew that but I thought you would get another girl to do it for you and you would find this." I said. I picked up my old ring and the letter it was on top of it and handed it to him. It read

_Dear Sasuke, _

_It's over okay, I have been finding numbers in all your jackets and girls have been calling you non-stop. Do you think I don't know what's going on? I know exactly what's going on. I know why you and Naruto go out every night and don't go out on Sundays. I know why you stay out later on Fridays and Saturdays. You go to the club every night except Sunday because it's closed. You pick a girl with a 'nice body' get her drunk, take her to the hotel and hit her up. Fridays and Saturdays you stay later because you hit more than one girl. See I know every thing. So the weddings off. All you do is abuse me and boss me around like I'm some kind of slave so this is the end. I am so threw with you . By the time you read this the Sakura you knew will probably already be gone. The one that loved you cared for you, the one that you were her everything is long gone. I left with Hinata and when I return to Konoha don't expect me to run back into your arms crying over how leaving you was a mistake and that I missed you so much. I hope your glad to know that you are a murderer in more ways than one._

_I will always hate you,_

Sakura

I saw his face fall. He just shook his head and walked out now even waiting for me. I quickly went and ran to the house because four kids was quite a handful. We got back and heard Naruto and Hinata fighting. The girls were hiding in a corner their brothers in front of them protectively. Things were breaking all over hitting something. Once the girls saw me they tackled me, Hikari was crying.

" Auntie Sakura she took over mommy again." She said in between sobs. I let her cry in my lap. I was the only person who could stop her when she was taken over and vise versa. I picked up the girl after she was asleep about 7 minutes later, and laid her in Sasuke's lap.

" I'll be right back watch the kids. I might need your help so just in case be ready to move the girl." I walked over towards Hinata and grabbed her hands from the back and called Sasuke to hold back Naruto telling.

" Hinata Huyuuga snap out of it now you are terrifying Hikari. We left you two here for an hour and you can't even handle being alone for that long?! I came home Hina and your child was crying her eyes out. The boys had a fukin kunai and their keke-genkai activated just to protect them. Don't you see what your doing?" I screamed. I looked over at Naruto they had been in a full blown fight, he had tapped into the kuyubi's power and had transformed.

" Please Hina-chan your scaring me too you haven't been like this every since last year." I said just above a whisper. Her eyes widen and she hit the ground. I called Kenji and told him to wake up Hikari and come to me. After a coupel of minutes they came. Once in the room Hikari attacked her mom hugging her to death and crying again.

" Don't do that any more! That scared me." She said. Her blonde hair with purple highlights clouded the girls face. I smiled and moved closer to Hinata so I can heal her. I started the process, it wasn't good she had deep gashes everywhere. I heeled all of them flawlessly. I went over to Naruto and glared at him.

" Your lucky I'm even healing you, you bastard." I said I used what was left of my chakura and made his healing extremely painful, I didn't even finish healing I just gave healed his big wounds. Also I left him with a broken rib, body aches, bruises and I punched him in his face so I broke his nose. I shook my head extremely disappointed at the two and after that everything went black. I remember the twins calling my name and falling on something soft/hard and warm.

SasukePOV

I smirked at Sakura she was a good medic. She just finished healing Hinata and now moved to Naruto and said something I couldn't hear. She put Naruto threw a painful process and beat him up a bit. Then she backed up a bit admiring her good work. Then she swooned and fell onto my chest.

" Mom!" Yuki and Seto screamed. They rushed over to me and Seto did some hand seals and pressed his hand on her heart.

" She's low on chakura." He said. Yuki nodded and did some hand seals and pressed her hand to her mother's heart also. I saw some Chakura emitting from the girls body into her moms then she collapsed and before Seto could reach her Kenji caught her.

" We'll take her to her room, take Auntie Sakura/Mom to her room." They said. I watched them carry off the five year old and picked Sakura up Bridal style, laid her in bed. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in on the other side and my back to her.

HinataPOV

(A/N this is while Sasuke and Sakura left.) Sakura had said she wanted me to watch her kids so I agreed like a good bestie. Apparently Sasuke hadn't realized that they weren't together anymore. So she took him to the 'crime scene' (A/N couldn't think of another word.). I shook my head. I would give almost anything to see that Uchiha's expression when he read that note she left him. Hmph he deserves it though, actually he deserves more pain than anyone considering that he is the one who started it all. He is the one who gave Naruto the idea, he's the one who took Naruto to the club. It was his fault.

" Hinata! Snap out of it!" Naruto screamed right in front of my face. I covered my ears.

" Geez Naruto-baka!" I screamed back same loudness same closeness same. I rolled my eyes and he asked me the questions that I didn't want to hear.

" Who's the father? How old are they?" he asked calmly.

" 5 they are about to turn six. I am not telling you who the father is." I said.

" Why?"

" Because I don't want to!" I snapped.

" Damnit Hinata, tell me!"

" No!"

" Tell me!"

" No!" I said throwing some shuriken at him. He dodged it swiftly and I ran at him and socked in his face. He growled and punched me in my face. I did a back flip and landed behind the couch. He growled and took a deep breath. Then his body was engulfed by orange chakura and he transformed.

" _Damnit he tapped into the Kyubi's power! Were screwed big time he will kill us and the kids!" I thought completely panicking._

" _**Chill out and I will handle it you just need to let me take over okay. If you let me we can protect them and shut ramen head for once in his life." Inner Hinata said.**_

Taking a deep breath I put my hands together (A/N like she's praying.) and screamed KAI! I felt her take over my body and this explosive strength. I used my last weapons I had on me so I grabbed a vase and chucked it at his head. It didn't hit his head but a couple of shards of glass were embedded in his skin. I smirked, that is until he came at me with lighting speed and pinned me against the wall.

" Who is it?" he growled. I just looked away from him and blocked out all of his chakura points so that he couldn't use it for the time being. I kicked him off me and took my fighting stance again.

"Bring it." I said then a form popped out of nowhere actually two of them and someone held me down. It was Sakura while Sasuke was holding down Naruto. She started screaming at me then I snapped out of it. My kids came towards me and enveloped me in a hug. Shortly after that Sakura passed out and so did her daughter. Then I saw Sasuke take her to her room. I gave him a brief glare and turned to the battered Naruto and delivered one more kick to the stomach and he screamed in pain. I gave him a smirk

" You deserved that all the way Uzamaki." Then I turned and went to check on the kids. They were all in Yuki and Seto's room and when I walked in I saw the sweetest thing. Kenji was lying next to Yuki and stroking her hair absent-mindedly while Seto and Hikari were sitting on his bead watching TV. I smiled, apparently they were still unaware I was here.

' _If only you can see this Saku.' I thought_. I let my glomping side talk over and I decided my first targets would be the two watching TV, " AWWWWWWWWWWW, you guys are to cute!" I said glomping all of them. The Seto twitched, while Hikari laughed and hugged me back. It turns out Kenji didn't either notice that I was there still. I looked over and all he was focused on was Yuki. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Hey, how ya feeling Yuki?" he whispered. She just kept smiling and hugged him.

" I'm fine thanx." She said lying back down and he kissed his forehead. I found my next target.

" Hey don't be putting the moves on my sister numbskull!" Seto snapped.

" I can take care of myself you know!" Yuki snapped right back defending Kenji. I gave a small evil smirked and Yuki finally saw me. Her eyes widened while Kenji focused on her suddenly getting worried.

" What's wrong Yuki-chan?" All she could do was point at me but I jumped on them and glomped them. She let out a playful scream while Kenji just held onto her for dear life.

" You two are the most adorable youngest love birds I've ever seen!!" I exclaimed. I laughed at them. " I'll be taking my leave now. Tomorrow we have to wake up early to evaluate all of our strength so go to bed and don't pull any funny stuff okay? I'm going to check on Sakura." I said. I walked thru the house to her room and saw a sight that really didn't want to see. Sasuke and Sak were tangled together and he was only wearing boxers. I growled and poked the Uchiha till he was awake.

" Hn." He mumbled sleepily. I sent another glare down toward him and socked him in his face.

" I thought I was pretty clear when I sent that glare at you to not try any funny stuff while she was resting pig." I snapped. He glared at me and wiped blood of his face, then Sakura woke up.

" WHAT. THE. HELL. UCHIHA?" she growled. She infused her fist with chakura and took a swing at him.

**Hello this is Raina and I finally got my baby back so say hello to more chapters!! R&R greatly appreciated I shall give you a treat if you do. The button on the left is getting lonely quick click it! (No I wasn't bribing them I swear I wasn't ahhhhh get the police away from me –gets off laptop and runs on highway- anyway the police chase is over now peace out people I heart you all!- Raina**


End file.
